Current silicon based MOSFET technologies have limited capability to go sub-45 nm critical feature size. Vt mismatch and short channel effect problems are some of the road blocks. Some possible solutions are transitioning to 2-D or even 3-D transistor structures but 2-D/3-D transistor structures require increased process and modeling complexity.